1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device bearing seat and, more particularly, to a docking for bearing a tablet computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally speaking, as for a tablet computer, it may be used at an electronic device bearing seat (such as a docking). Furthermore, the docking is not only a stable placing and operating platform, and it also has various wirings arranged therein. The wirings are connected to various peripheral devices, respectively. Therefore, after the tablet computer is combined with the docking, the tablet computer may be electrically connected to various peripheral devices via the docking. In detail, a connector may be provided at the docking and connected to the various wirings (or peripheral devices) at the same time. The tablet computer also has a connector. After the tablet computer is combined with the docking, the connector of the tablet computer is combined with the connector of the docking. Thus, the tablet computer is electrically connected to various peripheral devices.
However, as for the conventional structural design of the docking, a protrudent hook is usually used to fasten the tablet computer. That is, in the process of placing the tablet computer to the docking, the protrudent hook retracts into the docking because of the movement and pressure of the casing surface of the tablet computer. After the tablet computer is completely placed to or in the docking (that is, after the connector of the tablet computer is connected to the connector of the docking), the hook is protrudent from the docking under the resilience again and fastened into a corresponding fastening hole on the casing surface of the tablet computer. Thus, the tablet computer is fastened with the docking.
As stated above, in the process of placing the tablet computer to the docking, since the casing surface of the tablet computer moves and presses the hook of the docking, the casing surface of the tablet computer often is abraded. Therefore, the sense of beauty of the appearance is destroyed. In addition, the conventional docking also has a complicated structure and disadvantages such as loving effectiveness easily.
Therefore, one objective of the invention is to provide an electronic device bearing seat (docking), which avoids abrading the casing surface of the tablet computer in the combining process.